Summer Days ON HOLD
by Naygo
Summary: Mariku and Bakura go to the beach and meet another unlikely couple. Joey gets busted, Mariku almost gets in trouble and who knows what fun activities Mariku will shove down Bakura's throat forcefully? Psychoshipping, Wrapshipping. MalexMale


_I know._ It's crazy that I **_FINALLY_** put something up and... It's even **crazier** (If not _deadly_ on my part) that I'm not **_updating_** other stuff rather than making **_new stuff_**. lol **_*shot*_**

So summer's finally here and I'm freakin' excited! Are you guys excited? I hope so. It means more time to write! (YAY!)

I'm sorry I haven't been active. Like... at all. **_I am_**. But **life** comes at you _fast_ and I've been _**REALLY**_ busy.

So, without further adeu~! Here's the first chapter of **_Summer Days_**!

* * *

><p>It was a hot day, Bakura hated it. He preferred to stay out of the sun, what with his almost translucent skin, he burned quite easily. His hair helped reflect the sun away from him, but it didn't do all that was needed. Today, being hot and sunny, Mariku had decided would be an amazing day for a beach trip. He said Bakura could stay home if he really wanted, but as Mariku went on about him walking around shirtless and being molested probably, how could Bakura say he was staying home?<p>

Bakura was in a thin, long sleeved shirt and under the umbrella Mariku had set up for him, so Bakura wouldn't die. Currently, Bakura was letting his feet out into the sun to warm up as he lay on a towel on the sand. He had no desire to venture out into the wetness his beloved was currently enjoying.

Bakura would admit he was enjoying himself. He very much enjoyed ogling his boyfriend, dripping wet and knowing he was all his. Mariku looked at him and grinned, waving as a female randomly tackled him into the water. Bakura growled and stood, walking over, fully ready to beat the hell out of some bimbo.

Mariku popped up out of the water and ran to Bakura, clinging to him, soaking wet. "I thought you were going to stay under that umbrella for forever!" He pouted, but grinned as he kept clinging to him.

Bakura couldn't help himself and his anger melted away. "You're so cute." Mariku pouted. "I told you so." Bakura chuckled and pet Mariku's wet hair. Mariku decided it was a good idea to pick Bakura up and run into the water with him. "MARIKU, NO!"

Mariku grinned and held him in the water. "It's not so bad~! I'm right here, Bakura." The pale one was not amused in the least. He looked like a sopping wet cat with a bad temper. "…You're not mad at me, are you…?"

Bakura growled and looked up at him, about to tell him exactly what was wrong, but the look in Mariku's eyes, like a scared puppy about to be scolded, knowing it did something wrong, made Bakura stop in his tracks, stutter and sigh. "No… Can I please get out of the water though? You know I can't swim."

"I could teach you someday if you want," Mariku offered with a grin, carrying Bakura back out of the water and to the towel. "Sorry, I just wanted you to have some fun with me is all. I don't want you to feel like I'm ignoring you just to have some fun out in the sun and water."

Bakura watched as Mariku back up, still watching the white haired male. Bakura saw someone coming, neither Mariku nor the other saw one another and Bakura's eye widened. "Mariku, watch out!" Bakura called, causing Mariku to turn just in time to trip and fall on top of another tanned male.

Mariku looked up at him and blinked, jumping up, his cheeks red from embarrassment. "Sorry, I wasn't… Akefia?" Mariku blinked. "What are you doing here?"

The other stood and smirked, brushing himself off. "Stalking you." Silent stares met him. "Hey, I'm kidding. I'm here with Joey. It was his idea." Akefia pointed behind him at his blond lover who waved with a grin. Mariku grinned and trapped Joey in a headlock. Akefia sat beside Bakura, only in the sun. "They act like brothers."

Bakura chuckled. "You should see how he treats Malik. Malik gets treated like his sister and Ishizu is more like his brother than Malik. It's funny. Odion is basically like his father. He watched me for a year to make sure I wouldn't break Mariku's heart. Trust me, after his hounding, you don't leave the person whom you've been with. We've fought a lot… but compared to our happy moments, that's nothing. It's totally worth it."

Akefia grinned and laughed. "Wow… You really have turned into a mushy girl, Bakura. Ah well; Joey is pretty mushy too. He's been trying to teach me that card game you, Mariku and him all play. It's rather confusing." He scratched his white scruffy hair and put on a confused smile, putting an innocent veil over his person.

Bakura laughed. "Don't learn from him. Learn from Mariku. He was damn close to beating the pharaoh. If it hadn't been for Malik, he'd have won."

"Yeah, I was suspicious of Joey's skills anyway. He's kind of a dope sometimes. But it's cute to me. I like his moments of idiocy." Akefia and Bakura sat in silence for a while, watching their men wrestle and being amused. "Oh! Joey told me about a holiday that sounds like fun."

Bakura looked at him, a white brow raised in question. "What is it?"

"It's… uhhh… Hell or whine? Hell or wine…?" Akefia questioned himself, trying to remember the true name of this holiday.

"…?" Bakura thought for a moment before it clicked. "You mean Halloween?" he asked with a smirk. Go figure the blond would like that holiday.

"YEAH! That's it! He says you dress up and can get free candy from people. Joey gave me candy and I like it… so free candy and scaring the living shit out of people; sounds like my kind of holiday!" Akefia grinned.

"Mariku hasn't celebrated it before either. When October comes around, we can all celebrate it. We'll have a little party for it. Seeing as Mariku is the oldest, we'll have him buy the things. He's rich so I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Bakura and Akefia looked out to the other two men and saw that they were relaxing by the water, smoke rising from Joey and Mariku's faces.

Bakura blinked. "Are they smoking?" an innocent question really, but Akefia stood suddenly and stomped over to the two. His fists were clenched in anger and he plucked the cancer stick from the lips of Joey, as Mariku scurried back to Bakura, cigarette in his mouth still.

"Joey, you TOLD me you quit. You LIED to me." Came the angry voice of Akefia with a snarl.

"But, Mariku offered it to me!" Joey tried to defend himself.

"So if some guy walked up to you and offered you sex, you'd do it too?" Akefia hissed.

Mariku pouted. "Joey offered it to me, not the other way around…" He muttered to Bakura, who rolled his eyes and pulled the death stick from Mariku and kissed him, taking the smoke from his blonde's lungs and into his own before pulling away and blowing it out.

"Shush. Or we'll get involved in this more than we already are." Bakura said, snuggling into his tan lover, the bickering of the other two still in the background noises.

* * *

><p>I know... I should be updating my old stuff, which I will soon. But I've been going through life and... well... It's been hard recently and I needed to write something to cheer me up a bit. Besides, with summer coming up it fits, does it not?<p>

Please review and rate and other things! Tell me what should happen next and what pairings I should add to this.

Pairings so far: Psychoshipping (Yami no Mariku x Yami no Bakura) and Wrapshipping (Thief King Bakura x Jonouchi Katsuya)


End file.
